Stockholm Syndrome
by rockbloodyon
Summary: Doctor versus Sylar. Let the confessions unfold.
1. Part 1

This is the opening to a new Doctor Who/Heroes crossover idea I have. I'm currently really unsure about whether it will work or not so I'm posting the first 500 words or so as a trial.

I'm not very familiar with Sylar's idiolect or story for that matter so constructive criticism is very much welcome. I don't want him to be OOC and despite the crossover of two very different sci-fi worlds, I don't want the story to be too AU either.

This passage sees the Doctor and Sylar meeting for the first time. I'm having a bash at a different style of writing, so please let me know if it works!

* * *

The sun glowed a fierce orange as it sunk, content and tired behind the black silhouette of New York's boxy horizon. Deep within the city where the fiery light daren't reach, fate met with destiny in a lonely alleyway. One was invisible, his hand pressed to the other's chest. He couldn't be seen, but his heart fluttered a steady beat. _Duh duh duh duh. _The other heard it and momentarily panicked as the past came to haunt him. But then he revealed himself and all was new. An adventure would begin.

"You're different."

The Doctor looked down at the fingertips pressed into his chest. They'd appeared from nowhere. He was caught breathless.

His eyes lingered momentarily on them before proceeding up a leather clad arm, up past a similarly clothed chest, to rest, unblinking, on an unfamiliar face. First impressions afforded him a tall, dark, handsome male. Much like himself. Glowering and dangerous.

Feigned ignorance alighted in his Bambi eyes – a reflex. His eyebrows knitted and gained ten years. He was now closer in appearance to his internal age. It was not much, but it was a disguise nonetheless. The Doctor looked at the man, now an older image, eyes blank canvases void of past tense, ready to be painted.

"Pardon?"

He chose to adopt a previous persona, something familiar, the postman with a fondness for banana milkshake. Florence has believed his thin story; it could perhaps be of use once more.

Choosing to ignore the Doctor's vapid front, the man spoke again. Curiosity gave his carefree tone a sing-song lilt.

"You're powerful; strong. Stronger than most. You're not on anybody's list. Who are you?"

The Doctor was prepared for the question, it greeted him more often than the people he met, and launched into his monologue, voice jolly.

"Sorry, I've no idea what or who you're talking about. I'm John, er, John Smith, English postie for the Flydale North area. Thought I deserved a holiday, well the wife did. She's always wanted to come to New York. I said I'd rather lie down on a beach for a week, what with all the walking around you have to do here. I'm still recovering from my bunions see. And er I'm not powerful or strong or… what was the other one? I'm just a humble postman. Although I did win an award for speedy delivery. But it's a small neighbourhood. Second proudest day of my life though! After getting married of course. Now that was a smashing day- Sorry, where are my manners, who are you?"

The man scowled. "You're lying."

"Am I?" the Doctor said, mouth open in mock astonishment. "I hadn't noticed."

"Tell me the truth, _Doctor_."

"Alright, you got me, I'm not a postman. I'm Doctor John Smith, brain surgeon and I'm a compulsive liar. Can't stop it. Nor the verbal diarrhoea. I have… problems. To do with a near fatal maladjustment of the frontal lobe of the left cortex of my brain. Car accident. Complicated stuff. You wouldn't understand."

"I understand better than you think Doctor. You're not a brain surgeon and you are nameless. You are also homeless. And you… you have travelling companions. But they don't quench your loneliness. They are just distractions. How does that feel? To be unloved? "

"Fascinating…" the Doctor chuckled with something near childish glee, "Now that's clever. I'm the best liar in the galaxy, again, I've won awards, and you just happen to know snippets from my past. Tell me _Sylar_, how do you do that?" His eyebrows twitched, playing tag with his fringe.

Sylar looked equally surprised. "You're a mind reader?" It wasn't really a question.

"Low level psychic ability, same thing."

"No it isn't." And with the intention to prove his adversary wrong, Sylar dived, head first, into the Doctor's waiting mind.

* * *

Is it silly? *concerned* Honest, justified opinions please!


	2. Part 2

Apologies for the shortness of the chapter, I will update with the next bit soon. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Part 2

He was instantly swallowed by darkness. It felt like a sauna; like something significant burned deep within, for the air was claustrophobic and alive. Memories shifted and changed shape; they danced and swirled like smoke caught in a sunbeam. He tried to catch them in his inquisitive hands but they slipped through his fingers, his furious snatches relentless. He needed to catch them. He needed to know. Faint voices spoke from every direction, male and female, only occasionally obscured by a rumble of thunder, a scream, a laugh, a harsh death chant. Glimpses of fire, smiling faces, a tall blue box all danced past. But there was nothing concrete. Nothing to distinguish this man as special. No flashes of brilliance. Frustrated, he dove in further, eager and hungry, clambering over the millions of insignificant smiles and powerless fools who resided as ghosts there.

Soon he reached the cloudiest depths of the Doctor's mind. Here it was cooler, silent and still. Nothing stirred. He moved more cautiously this time, past closed door after closed door. His booted feet sounded muffled as he walked. There was nothing of interest in this blank corridor; he had to open one of the doors. His fingers curled around a handle. It was ice cold. His whole body tingled as he slowly pressed down. The handle stopped, teasing, at its lowest point. The silence pounded out a beat. He held his breath and wrenched the door open-

"BOO!"

Sylar was thrown violently out of the Doctor's mind and stumbled heavily as he returned to the dark alleyway that was his reality. He looked up to see the Doctor facing him, demeanour completely changed. His face was stormy and his posture aggressive. For a fleeting moment Sylar saw fire and a dying planet flash in the Doctor's eyes. And then the image was gone.

"Stay out of my head." The Doctor snarled.

"No." Sylar mimicked the Doctor's stance. Two beasts in the bull ring.

Suddenly his index and middle fingers flicked, sending the Doctor into the air and slamming him into the solid brick wall of the alley. The Doctor hung there as if held by an invisible force, his feet dangling like a rag doll's a few feet above the ground.

Sylar sauntered closer to him, imposing his dark shadow over the Doctor. "Don't do that again." He smirked. "I don't like surprises. They make me hurt people who I might want to save for dessert. Is that understood Doctor?"

The Doctor looked at Sylar curiously. "A sense of humour? That makes a change. Normally, world domination gets in the way. They all get so serious. The bad guys, I mean. It would be less embarrassing for them when I stop them to be able to laugh it off over a pint down the pub. By the way, how did I get up here? You're a human! You're sending things flying! You can't just wave your finger and wahey! Not yet anyway. You've got to give the world a chance to catch up a bit."

Sylar, once again, ignored him. "Why aren't you scared?"

"Maybe I'm special just like you."

Sylar deliberated this for a second before flicking his fingers again and sending the Doctor dropping to the ground.

"You think I'm special?" his eyes had glazed over.

The Doctor stumbled to his feet, holding a hand to his head. "Ow… I'd say telekinesis and telepathy is pretty special. Wouldn't you?"

"I can be so much more than that though. If I had every power… I must show you something Doctor. I'll take your brain later."

And without so much as a preparatory warning, Sylar grabbed the Doctor around the waist and shot into the sky. The Doctor yelped as they took off. He hadn't been expecting that.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
